Truth or dare reveals a secret!
by CaseyJr
Summary: It is truth or dare time! The Tree Hill teenagers   BRUCAS, NALEY, PAKE   are a bit too drunk, so that a secret between two of the friends will be revealed. An embarassing secret...  Caution: Rated M for sexual parts!


**Pairs: Brucas, Naley, Pake.**

**xxxx**

They were all sitting in Nathan's living room and chatting about everything when Nathan suggested "Let's play truth or dare."

Brooke rolled her eyes "No way. It always ends up with someone being mad at me."

Lucas hugged her tightly and kissed her neck "Well, whose fault is this?", he smiled at her and received a light slap.

"I'm in it", Haley said and they all sat on the ground.

"So, since I suggested it, I start. Brooke", Brooke rolled her eyes again "Why doesn´t it surprise me that I am the first one to be asked.?"

She wanted to take a sip from the vodka but Lucas took it away from her.

"I think you already have drunken enough, pretty girl"

"Fine. I take truth" Nathan had to think a little, till he asked "What would you operate on your body if you could?".

"What do you mean if I could? I can. I have enough money. But I would not do anything.", she answered back. Haley and Peyton nodded and were relieved that this was her answer.

"Peyton. Truth or dare." Peyton knew that Brooke was so drunk that she would take a mean dare and ask mean questions. Nevertheless she prefered taking "Dare."

"Well...I dare you to kiss Haley.", she smiled wildly.

"What?", Peyton asked astonished.

Haley protested "Brooke."

"What? It´s not funny to kiss someone else here since those are our boyfriends.", she pointed at the boys.

Peyton went to Haley and kissed her on the mouth.

The boys clapped their hands and said "Nice dare Brooke."

"I know", Brooke answered and gave Lucas a kiss. Nathan was the next one and took the truth.

"When was your first kiss?", Nathan blushed a bit and tried not to look at the person he had his first kiss with.

"I was thirteen.", he said. Haley realized that he was blushing and immediately asked.

"Brooke!", Brooke jumped up a little by hearing her name being called so loudly.

"What?", she asked astonished.

"Truth or dare?".

"But it´s not your turn Hales."

"I don´t care. Truth or dare?"

"Fine. Truth."

"Was Nathan your first kiss?" Brooke widened her eyes and looked at Nathan and said "Yes."

"What?", Haley screamed.

"Why did nobody cared to mention that?" Lucas looked at Nathan and Brooke, who seemed to feel a little helpless.

"Guys, this was a long time ago.", Nathan answered while his wife walked angryly through the room.

"So you two obviously had sex like the sex tape showed and your first kiss. Don´t tell me that...", she stopped talking and looked from Brooke to Nathan.

"Brooke did you have your first time with Nathan?", Lucas then asked the same question Haley wanted to ask. Brooke opened her mouth and did not know what to say.

"Haley, Lucas. Would you two please stop asking us those questions?", Nathan tried to solve the situation but when he looked into Haley´s eyes he knew that she wanted the answer. Brooke and Nathan just nodded and did not say more.

"That´s not true, right?", Haley looked at Nathan.

"Haley, c´mon. We did not know each other back then. We were thirteen and..." Haley and Lucas looked at each other and then could not help but laugh when looking at Brooke and Nathan.

"God you two. Is there anybody you did not sleep with?" Brooke wanted to answer the question but Nathan said "Don´t answer that!".

"So, since we know that you two lost your virginity to each other, we wanna know how it was.", Peyton smiled wildly. She was so happy that she was not a part of this embarrassing situation.

"What?", Brooke asked. "I did not say I take the truth", she said back.

"Fine. I dare you to tell me how your first time was."

"Fine. It was horrible.", she crossed her arms in front of her.

Suddenly the others looked astonished at Brooke, who had blushed and looked at Nathan.

"Yes, it was horrible.", Nathan laughed and remembered the scene and started talking.

"Brooke´s parents were gone and she had to stay at my house. So...god guys. Do you really wanna hear that?", he asked all of them but focused especially on his wife.

All of them except of Brooke nodded.

"God, this is so embarassing." Brooke closed her eyes and hid her head in Lucas´chest.

"Okay. Well. She was showering and...well...I didn´t know it."

"Yeah right.", Brooke answered.

"Okay. I knew it and I wanted to take a look. So I went into the bathroom. And...and well she was brooking herself."

"C´mon. You brooked yourself at thirteen?", Jake asked astonished and smiled.

"So...I...touched myself as well.", Nathan continued his story.

"God. You two should be porn stars", Haley mocked her husband.

"Okay and...well Brooke caught me and began to scream. Which results in my dad getting into the bathroom as well, seeing her and me naked and Brooke screaming even more."

"What?" Lucas asked "Dan Scott saw you naked at thirteen?"

"It´s not like she had any boobs at this time.", Nathan laughed and received a slap from all the girls.

"Well my dad made me apologize and well...I apologized with sex.", Nathan blushed.

"No way you can skip this part.", Peyton laughed and looked interested at Brooke and Nathan.

"Well Brooke and I weren´t exactly into each others. Just interested in the theme. So...well...we found this book with...with those sex scenarios in it and layed on the ground and looked at it."

He remembered it all too well:

xxxx

_Brooke layed on the ground and heard music when Nathan came into the guestroom. Immediately she blushed and sat up. _

_Nathan blushed as well and closed the door. _

"_Dad says I have to apologize. So sorry.", he smiled weakly and she smiled back._

"_But look what I´ve found.", he sat besides her and showed her the book. She widened her eyes when she saw the naked people in the book having sex in different positions._

"_God Nathan. That is so gross.", nevertheless she could not stop looking at it. Suddenly he took his arm around her and held the book up "I don´t know." _

_Brooke looked at him "What?", she asked astonished._

"_Maybe we could try it?", he said not looking at her._

_xxx_

"Mabye we could try it?", Haley asked laughing "that´s what you said?" Brooke rolled her eyes and continued to tell the story

xxx

"_You know that you´re nuts, right?", Brooke answered and pushed his arm away. She wanted to jump up but suddenly Nathan pushed her on the ground and sat on her stomach._

"_C´mon Brooke Davis. Please.", he asked and then got hold of her arms and without thinking he kissed her on the mouth. Brooke´s eyes widened but somehow she liked it._

_xxx_

"What? Your first kisses were when you lost your virginities to each others?", Peyton asked and did not know what to think about it.

xxx

_Nathan took Brooke´s pretty face in his hands and then asked "Did you like it?"._

_Back then Nathan was not the smartass person he sometimes seemed to be. "I think so.", Brooke answered blushing._

"_Cool, because I want to do this.", he then kissed her again but this time entering with his tongue. _

_At first Brooke did not dare to move her tongue but finally she did and they kissed for a long time. Exhausted Nathan layed down besides her and looked up at the ceiling like she did._

_He took her hand and for like ten minutes they did not say a word._

"_That was cool", he said and she nodded. He got on top of her again and looked into her eyes._

"_Next step?", he asked but Brooke was not sure what would follow._

"_I don´t know. Aren´t we a bit too young for it?" she supposed._

"_Nope. I don´t think so." So Brooke just nodded._

"_Okay. But...but what is the next step?", she stuttered. Nathan had to think a little._

"_I think the first step is kissing on the mouth. The second step kissing with tongue. The third step is...maybe seing each other naked." Brooke pushed him off of her._

"_Well, you have already seen me naked.", she complained. Nathan smiled at the thought and got a funny feeling in his stomach._

"_Okay, so third step both being naked." He stood up and looked at a confused Brooke who looked up at him. Then he gave her his hands and asked "Trust me, okay!", he said. Little Brooke hesitated for a moment but then took his hands._

"_Okay."_

_xxxx_

"I don´t know whether I want to hear the rest.", Lucas said looking confused at his girlfriend.

"Well I want to hear it. I know it sounds crazy cause I am about to hear my husband having sex with Tigger but...but it is also kind of sweet.", Haley answered and pinched Brooke´s cheek.

"I mean. Would anybody of us have guessed that Brooke Davis was afraid of having sex?".

"Haha. Very funny."

xxx

"_I don´t know Nathan." _

"_C´mon it´ll be fun." _

"_Can´t I do it by myself?"._

"_No I´ve seen a lot of porns and they are always undressing each others." Nathan said while sitting besides Brooke on the bed._

_Then he pushed her softly down and opened her belt. _

"_But...", Brooke tried to say but was fastly interrupted when he put his cold hands on her stomach._

"_God Nathan. Your hands are like freezing.", she said and jumped up._

"_I am sorry. I am sorry.", he said and put them on the heater._

"_Okay now they are warm.", they both sat on the bed again and then they started for the third step again._

"_I am going to open your knob and...and then I pull down your jeans, okay?", Nathan said. _

"_Okay", Brooke whispered. _

_He softly opened the knob but blushed when he had some difficulties. Finally he pulled down her jeans and could see her underwear and blushed even more._

"_Okay. Now you have to do the same with me", Nathan flirted and Brooke did the same._

"_Your turn.", she smiled and layed back on the bed with her hands held up "Guess this time it´s my pullover._

"_Yes" he said and went from behind tooking off her pullover. In the end Nathan was sitting only with his boxershort and Brooke with her bra and underpants on the bed._

"_Okay. My turn.", Nathan said and and tried to open her bra. They were lying on the bed and did not dare to look at each others. _

"_Okay.", Brooke whispered but he did not move._

"_Brooke", he then asked._

"_Yes?" _

"_I will get you naked now, okay?", he said shyly. _

"_Okay.", Brooke answered._

_xxx_

"I will get you naked?" the others couldn´t help but laugh.

"God. You two were so sweet. I mean all of you know about our first sex. It was in no way like yours.", Peyton laughed so hard that she held her stomach.

xxxx

_Nathan turned around and layed himself softly on Brooke. It was a funny feeling to touch her skin with his skin and he liked it very much. Then he took off her bra and stared at her small breasts. Although she did not have big ones at the moment he loved them._

"_Can...can I touch them?" Brooke widened her eyes but then nodded. "Okay". He touched real breasts fort he first time and moaned._

"_God. They are perfect." This sentence made Brooke blush even more. "Nathan!" He looked at her "It is my turn.", she smiled and went with her hands to his boxershorts and took them off. He was lying on her so she couldn´t see anything. Then he acted fast and took off her underpants as well._

_They were now lying naked on each other._

"_Wow.", Nathan said. "you´re so cool!" _

"_You too.", Brooke answered when he went off of her._

"_You know that we´ve seen each other naked all the time when we were young, right?" _

"_Yes, I know.", Brooke answered "So no big deal, right?" _

"_Right", Brooke said and tried to look away from his penis but could not help but stare. Then he went down the bed and took the book._

"_Next step?". Brooke nodded and was very interested in the book as well._

"_I think the next step is touching.", he said and touched her breasts again which made her jump up for a bit but he reacted fast and pulled her under him. _

"_You´re alright, right?", he asked again. Brooke bit her lip and nodded. Then she touched his penis for the first time and he shivered immediately._

"_What do I do?", she whispered unsure._

"_Move your hand.",so she did as she was told and he began to moan._

"_God that is so good.", Brooke smiled and felt getting wet herself. Suddenly without warning he pushed a finger insider her and made her yelp out for a moment. She had not expected that but liked it._

"_Can I taste you?", he asked a little later._

"_Nathan that sounds disgusting.", He gave her a kiss on the mouth and smiled._

"_I know, but they say it as well in porns."_

"_Okay, I guess.", He started kissing her stomach and went down. He looked at her and the let his tongue caress her clit. Brooke moaned immediately and blushed in the deepest red. _

"_Nathan", she said but Nathan did not stop. In fact he liked what he did and continued. _

"_God.", she said and the next thing she felt was like butterflies in her stomach and an uncontrollable shake. Brooke screamed loudly and Nathan as well who had come the exact same moment from touching himself at the same time. _

_Exhausted he layed down besides her and took her in his arms. Sweat was on their body._

"_Cool.", he said._

"_Cool", she said as well._

_xxxx_

"Too much information!Too much!", Lucas held his ears.

"And that does not sound horrible to me.", Haley protested and felt a little jealous.

Brooke did not dare to look at any of them but Nathan continued his story.

xxxx

_They both fell asleep but some hours later Nathan woke Brooke up. _

"_What?", she asked._

"_Are you up for step four?", Nathan smiled wildly._

"_What is it?", Brooke asked but knew the answer._

"_Sex"._

"_Okay.", Brooke just said._

"_Well...we...have to get you wet again.", he said and touched her again between the legs._

"_I have this for you", he smiled and walked to his cupboard._

"_What? What is this?", she asked curiously. _

"_It says clitoris vibrator. You just have to wear this and I turn it on and..." "No way.", Brooke said and pushed it away._

"_C´mon. It is just a game, okay."_

"_But", she did not have the time to finish her sentence when he put this thing around her and felt it vibrate. _

"_Oh god.", she yelled immediately feeling its result. _

"_Just enjoy it, okay", he smiled and layed on her naked body and kissed her neck. _

"_Nathan." She yelled again "Put it away."_

_She tried to reach for it to take it away but Nathan was so turned on himself that he just said "Relax Brooke." _

"_Nathan...I..." the next thing she felt was a very big orgasm. She tried to scream and push the vibrator away but Nathan held her hand above her and rested his chin on her chest and just looked at her._

_He liked what he saw and smiled._

"_You are so beautiful.". Finally he put he vibrator away and entered her. "Argh. That hurts.", she said and Nathan immediately stopped. _

"_I´ve read it. It´s normal. Because...well...you're too tight." He got out of her "I have to widen you" She smiled at him._

"_Is there anything about sex you don´t know?", he smiled back and said "guess not." _

_Then he put his fingers inside her and said "First like this, okay!". Some minutes later she was lying between his leg and looked at him._

"_Do I really have to do this step?", she looked up at Nathan who was standing naked in front of her._

"_Nope. You don't have to do anything."_

_She looked at him again but then started._

"_You...yourself...are...very...good...", Nathan wanted to say but was interrupted by a big orgasm. It hit him so promptly that Brooke was not prepared for his sperm entering her mouth._

_She coughed hard and when it came out of her mouth again and on her body. She looked so disgusted and wanted to run out of the room into the bathroom but wasn´t prepared to bump into another person._

_Cooper looked down at the person that had run against him and was shocked when he saw that it was Brooke Davis naked. Little Brooke Davis. The next thing that happened was Brooke puking on his shoes._

_xxxx_

"You...you", Peyton and the others could not stop laughing.

"Yeah right. I puked on his shoes." Brooke shot back, "No big deal, okay".

"So that´s it?" Haley asked and actually hoped that this was the end.

"You only had sex for a minute?", Nathan blushed.

"Well we had our first time and well...I think the next twenty times as well." "Twenty?", Lucas looked stunned at Brooke who rolled her eyes.

"Well, Brooke had to be taught a lot.", Nathan smiled wildly and received another slap.

"Idiot. No, we just had this one time and well...the sex I don´t remember from the tape. It was just too embarrassing having THE TALK with his uncle Cooper. I still cannot look into his eyes without blushing."

"Okay, my turn.", Nathan smiled evily.

"I know a secret of Brooke Davis.", he smiled wildy over his ears.

"What?", Brooke asked drunk.

"Well. The best orgasm she ever had was with" he went out of the room and came back with a pink thing "this.".

Brooke widened her eyes in shock "Are you nuts? You kept it?", she asked confused. He trew it to Lucas.

"Okay Bro. Truth or dare.", Lucas laughed himself.

"Don´t you dare say...", Brooke held up her finger at Lucas but he just gave her a small kiss.

"I dare you using the vibrator on Brooke. Right now."

Haley and Peyton held their mouthes. They were not to drunk to realize how weird the sitation was.

"This is crazy.", Brooke stood up but was not prepared for Haley taking her hand.

"C´mon. We wanna hear you moooooan.", Haley smiled and held her tight so Lucas caught her and took her over his shoulder.

"We´ll be right back." He said and ran with her into the bathroom.

"Lucas. This is not funny.", but he did not listen to her but took both her arms in his hand and held them over her.

"No Lucas.", she protested but smiled at him in the process.

Everybody knew that Brooke often got horny when she was drinking.

The others laughed from outside.

"God. I hope she has a blackout tomorrow." Nathan answered and hugged his wife.

"No Lucas. Don´t you...", the next thing one could hear was the vibrating sound and Brooke.

"Shit...L...lll...ucas. St...ooo...p it."

But Lucas had no intention of stopping it and in fact he liked her loud screams when she was getting a big orgasm. Some minutes later Lucas came out of the bathroom without Brooke and smiled.

"Great thing. Can I have it?", he asked his brother.

"Sure", Nathan smiled back.

"Where is Brooke?", Peyton asked a bit concerned.

"Well, she is exhausted.", Lucas laughed and high fived his brother.

"Broooooooke.", Peyton yelled towards the bathroom "Are you ever gonna come out of the bathroom?"

"Never!", Brooke screamed back and smiled.

-The END-

**Thanks for reading. Would love to know what you thought...it's a bit different than my other stories ;0). I thought about writing another chapter where Lucas shows how jealous he is, but for now on it's just this short craziness!**


End file.
